poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cat in the Hat
'The Cat in the Hat '''is a famous character created by Dr. Seuss, who is also his most popular character. His sidekicks are Thing 1 and Thing 2. He first appeared in the self-titled book, ''The Cat in the Hat, released in 1957. Trivia *His list of TV and movie portrayers include the following: **Allan Sherman in the 1971 animated special and Dr. Seuss on the Loose **Mason Adams in the 1982 special The Grinch Grinches The Cat in the Hat **Matt Frewer (who also does Panic) in the 1994 TV movie In Search of Dr. Seuss **Henry Gibson in the 1995 Daisy-Head Mayzie TV special. **Bruce Lanoil is season 1 of Jim Henson's The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss **Martin P. Robinson (who also does Snuffy and Telly) in season 2 of Jim Henson's The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss **Charles Martinet (who also does Mario and Luigi) in the educational Dr. Seuss CD-Rom's, which he also hosted. **Rosie O'Donnell (who also does Terk) in a performance of the Broadway hit Seussical. She was the first of other girls who often play the Cat in Seussical, where he plays narrator. **Mike Myers (who also does Shrek) in the 2003 Universal/Dreamworks film **Martin Short (who also does Huy, Hubie, Stubbs the Clown and Stefano) in The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That! *The Cat's best friends with Barney the Dinosaur, and is the third-in-command of his Adventures team. He will first join him in Barney and The Cat in the Hat. He will also be the host and narrator of selected Barney Adventures movies and double features, starting with Barney meets Oz the Great and Powerful. Appearances Pooh's Adventures * Barney's Adventures *Barney and The Cat in the Hat *Barney meets Oz the Great and Powerful (narrator) Gallery 300_103623.gif|The Cat's debut Placeholder|The Cat in the '71 special. Placeholder|The Cat in "Dr. Seuss on the Loose". Placeholder|The Cat in "The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat" Placeholder|The Cat in the 1994 movie, In Search of Dr. Seuss. (played by Matt Frewer) Catinthehat.jpg|The Cat as he appears in Wubbulous World. The Cat in the Hat (Mike Myers).jpg|The Cat in the 2003 film, played by Mike Myers. 544994_365357353534523_729959190_n.jpg|The Cat in the PBS Kids series. Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Cats Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Pure of Heart Category:Muppet characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Singing characters Category:Dr. Seuss characters Category:Narrators Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Comic Relief Category:Tricksters Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Character who speak in rhymes Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Remorseful characters Category:Redeemed Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedians Category:Teachers Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure Team Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Characters voiced by Martin Short